


Remmy Makes a Mistake 2: Avo Portrays a Remarkably Similar Ability to Make Poor Judgment Calls

by zorotokon



Series: ZTG Requests [2]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Interspecies Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorotokon/pseuds/zorotokon
Summary: When Avo got the text from her Boss telling her to come to a public bathroom on the other side of the city on her day off, she was reasonably suspicious. Dora was a good person though, and her friend, so she went along with it. Now she finds herself staring down the barrel of a loaded dick, enshrined in a poorly lit gloryhole positively swimming with tiger pheromones. But as they say in the ad-biz, fuck it, let’s go!





	

The nine texts that I had gotten from Dora over the past forty five seconds sounded like her house, car, mother, and own tail were simultaneously on fire, but she used that amount of exclamation points for everything. I had received similar messages when she announced that the paychecks were going to come in a couple hours late, and when the store had been robbed at gun point. She didn’t text like she talked, but she did text like she left memos, which is to say, enthusiastically. Today was my day off, so I would normally just mute my phone, but unfortunately I hadn’t found anything better to do, and Pandora was at least good for a laugh.

She wanted me to meet her in the Fifth Street Park, inside the… Public restrooms? Okay, I guess my boss was now doing crack and needed a sober sitter. If I don’t get a raise for this I’m changing my phone number and not telling her.

Walk was pleasant enough. Nice night, not too hot, not too cold. That crazy hyena that lurks behind the Starbucks wanted me to step on his dick again, said he’d hook me up if I did. I told him to get lost. He wanted to give me his phone number, so I stuffed his face into a garbage can and left him there, giggling to himself. He probably got hard from the abuse. Eh, I’m not one to judge on that angle.

The park was a morgue. Probably wouldn’t even see the early joggers for an hour or two, considering this was a prey neighborhood. I opened the door to the shitters and the smell hit me like a straight left to the snout. It was sex, pred sex, but, something was missing. The musk of one female was sitting in the air like I was walking into a smoking den, but there wasn’t a male, or another female.

“Uhm, Boss, what am I doing here?” I just kind of threw it out there. In a perfect world, no one would reply and I can just go home, maybe grab a bottle of red on my way back to wash the taste of fucking out of my system.

“Right stall is open, dear,” Pandora almost purred at me from somewhere to my left. Oh, great, Pandora had hotboxed the shit out of this place and now she wants me to sit in it. This was extremely out of character for her. Normally our relationship is strictly professional, with a bit of unrequited wanting to take her out for drinks on my end. I bet Pandora would be a ton of fun at parties.

I went to the right stall, and sat on the toilet lid. Bit of graffiti, and a repair in the wall to the next stall, but otherwise not a lot of note. I didn’t have a plan after that. How the hell do you react to being invited into a public bathroom at five in the morning by your boss, and it smells like she’s been shtooping herself with a Tony Fox Plus, ‘Now with realistic cum, extra long, extra wide, for your extra horny needs?’

The lights flickered off, oh fuck, am I in a horror movie? Three bangs from my right, sounds like the other two stall doors being opened and closed. Can’t tell which. Something heavy lands at my feet and I flinch away from it. I came out here because I don’t know the fuck why, and I’m having a terrible time so far. When I get home I’m giving this bathroom one star on Yelp.

More noises to my right, sounds like muttering. The atmosphere in the room changes suddenly, it gets hotter, and the stench of sex intensifies. It’s definitely Pandora’s musk. There’s a second smell too, much weaker, earthy, probably male, but it’s so overpowered I can barely catch it every fourth breath.

“Dora, can I have some sort of explanation?” I ask, literally and figuratively in the dark.

“Sit down,” The command wasn’t from my Boss, a male had said it. The voice was strong, confident, full of authority, and I was sitting down before I realized what was happening. Goddamnit, I’m not that much of a sub, stop using the disappointed teacher voice on me.

The light flicks back on and a huge dick is in my stall, poking through the wall. What the fuck. I’m not a catholic school girl so I’m not going to scream and run when I see a penis, even if it is a surprise penis, and the biggest I’ve seen in person. Even if I wanted to get out, it was so long I couldn’t squirm around it without at least rubbing it along my stomach.

 A square of yellow paper was attached to it. I gingerly peel it off, careful not to touch. “Have fun! –Dora” It was her hand writing all right, and she had even helpfully drawn a small smiling tiger in the corner throwing up a peace sign. The door to the outside screeches open, was it that loud when I had used it? Then it slams shut. I can only assume that was Pandora leaving me alone for an anonymous hookup.  I would lean over to get a peek at my partner, but the walls between the stalls inexplicably go all the way down. What the fuck, Zootopia? Why does the prey park get fancy ass bathrooms? The park I go running in doesn’t even have bathrooms! Just a bunch of bushes regulars know to avoid unless they’re really, really desperate.

The male in the other stall has pushed himself all the way up to the hole, so all I could see around his dick was the short and curlies, and a pair of oddly shiny balls. The cock itself already had a condom on, and was extremely well lubed. So, a sheep of some sort, and fully prepared. Biggest goddamn sheep I’d ever seen. A tiny part of my mind has a thought, but I had bigger things to tackle, specifically, the fact that I had now been given the go ahead to use this penis as an extremely realistic dildo. Silicone is fine, but the real thing has a bunch of fringe benefits besides just being warm without sitting in a bath for forty minutes.

I usually preferred my toys a bit wider, but not nearly as long. I breathed on it experimentally, and it twitched, throwing off even more of Pandora’s musk. I must be getting sloppy seconds. I go for a lick along the shaft. Tasted of Pandora too, heh, this is probably what it would be like to go down on her. I pull my clothes off, and leave them in the corner.

I pop the tip into my mouth, enjoying the combined flavor of my favorite tiger and blueberry lube, plus the feeling of the hard meat against my tongue. This is a good dick, I can tell because I’ve had a lot of dicks in my mouth before, and yep, this is one of them. It’s pleasantly warm, slick as all hell, long, and hard too. Only problem was that it was almost a perfect tube with extremely little texture to rub against. A girl can like a little roughness every now and then, to scratch the itch, if you will.

It hit the back of my throat and let it sit there for a couple seconds, gently grazing it with my teeth. Pred guys fucking loved that technique, the danger, and the tiny points of pressure, just gotta be careful not to pop the rubber. The guy on the other side moaned, but cut himself off, probably throwing a hoof over his mouth. Good work Avo, looks like prey guys liked it too.

As I pulled his dick out of my throat I gasped for breath, and the musk of Pandora slapped me in the face again. This was actually pretty kinky, knowing that this dick had been inside my boss, and now I was licking it clean. Pandora was hot, even if you weren’t into women. I usually don’t claim to be, but I could get myself off with just a paw and the memory of the one time she had modeled lingerie in front of me. It had been to decide which line we should stock, but I only found that out months later.

I just had a wicked thought as I ran my paws back and forth over the cock in front of me. Habit really, I don’t think this guy could get soft if you threw him in a vice. This dick had so much Dora on it that it might as well have been hers. We sell strap-ons at the store, even some prey ones. Realistic sheep dildos existed, combine the two with a specific bump plate designed to mimic a sheep and you could easily create something that looked exactly like this.

I could swing this any way I wanted. That’s probably the, ahem, glory of gloryholes. Two strangers using each other’s genitals as toys to get off while pretend it’s someone else.

I lapped at the shaft while fondling the balls. They were big and juicy, perfect to pop in your mouth and suck on. I imagined these were Pandora’s. She would have big balls, not just because she was a tiger, but because this was my fantasy, damnit, and Pandora will have big balls if I want! I could almost hear her moaning as I pulled my claws through her curled fur, damp and sticky with lube. It was so real in my mind, that I almost actually hear it.

I feel like I’m more than ready to feel this monster inside of me. My thighs rub together in anticipation, lavishing in the feeling of my own juices coating them. Yeah, I’m ready.

I place my right paw against the opposite wall, steady myself, and guide Pretend-Pandora’s huge member into me.

“Ooooh,” Came a groan from the other side of the wall. I agree, mysterious dick benefactor, now be higher pitched so I can keep pretending to fuck my boss. The dick jerked inside me suddenly, sending a jolt of pain up my spine. Okay, maybe it was a little on the big side, I just needed to relax. “That good for you, hot stuff?” Oh wow, I guess they can read minds, because that sounded almost exactly like Pandora.

I backed up, letting myself be impaled upon the cock. It so slick every breath pulled it back and forth, every movement backwards brought that familiar filling feeling that I get when the fucking’s on point. I teased myself with my free hand before the person I have chosen to think of as she started thrusting into me, then I had to slam both paws against the wall, locking my elbows to endure the crushing I was taking. I don’t know who the animal playing my Pandora was, but they knew what they were doing. God, yes, this was the shit.

I slide, wiggle, tease, and gyrate on top of that red rocket that was filling my head with stars. I squeeze hard and try to force it out. It pushes back on me, fighting, winning, “Oh, Dora,” I let it slip out, fuck this was hot. There’s an audible gasp from behind me, yeah, you like that shit? I increase the speed of my hip movements, grinding that sweet dick into me. I can just imagine it, Pandora with her big tiger dick, pulling out, smashing down the door, and holding me down, taking me, destroying me, savaging me.

The fucking got harder, each thrust was more intense than the last, driving me towards orgasm. I return to my fantasy world, where Pandora has one huge paw around my head, forcing me down into the pillow, the other around my arms, keeping me from moving at all. I push back up to the hole, almost jamming my pussy through the opening. My Pandora worked her magic.

Of course she would know how to fuck someone. She knew all the little movements that drug the dick along my most intense spots, each touch eliciting a tingle down my thighs. Oh man, imagine if this was in the employee bathroom at work. It was directly next to Pandora’s office. She could have cut a hole in there, made some passes at me, told me to take a break, then her dick would appear before me, we wouldn’t mention anything after it was done, but in that moment, we would become animals.

I involuntarily tightened around the dick, my legs shaking as my first orgasm hit me like a wave of warm ocean water. The sheep dick was shaped so it could keep thrusting in and out while I convulsed around it, driving my pleasure further. My imagination was getting away from me, because sharp claws ran around my opening, almost cutting it, causing me to shiver as they teased. I must have imagined it, but the feeling was so real, so intense that I pushed even harder into my surrogate dick, my walls contracting, squeezing around it as I fought for more inside me. I got it as the thrusting increased even more.

My normal façade of cool was in a puddle on the floor, this was just pure pleasure, my mind just letting all the shit it wanted to think about go.

Oh yeah, this was good sex, the best I’d had in a long time, maybe forever. My back suddenly straightens as I feel the tip touching further inside me than was really comfortable. I lurched forward as my legs gave away, my pussy twitching as I came again. That was two way too intense orgasms within thirty seconds.

I caught myself, barely, but my arms were jelly, so I just let myself lay on the floor until my heart rate returned to normal. The dick disappeared, and the hole was filled with the plug from before. I guess that meant we were done. I took a good long breath, enjoying how my scent was now mixed deeply with Pandora’s, like we had actually done it. God, that was kinky as hell, pretending to fuck my boss via a random guy she introduced me to. I’m going to have to relive this one with my toys later.

It almost feels like her scent has only intensified since I arrived, but that was probably just the post-coitus daze talking. I finally get up, find my clothes, and slip off into the night. I don’t want to know who I actually fucked, as far as I know it COULD have been Pandora on the other side of that wall. She could just be wearing a very realistic sheep strap on, that was larger than anything we sold, and had real wool around it. It could happen, I’m not gonna judge, OR question.

 

“I’m pretty sure we got away with that.” Pandora finally removed her paw from Remmy’s snout. She had kept it shut tight since she had snuck back into his stall after turning back on the lights while pretending to exit. Of course, during key moments she was instead stopping him from talking with a tongue jammed into his mouth, or a finger exploring his throat from the inside. He was excellent at fighting his gag reflex.

“We were so fucking good,” She congratulated herself. The idea of fucking Avo by proxy had been too hot to pass up, the sheer wrongness of a boss taking advantage of an employee, the anonymity, the power she had over Remmy when she stuck a finger up his ass and guided him like a joystick, the fact that he was wrist deep inside her during the whole thing. That might have been the best part, his hoof was rough and uneven, a new, exciting feeling that had been more than capable of getting her off again.

“Holy, fuck, Dora,” Remmy’s voice was harsh from the play, and he was slumped up against the wall. He hadn’t cum in Avo, again, but a quick two fingers up the asshole, and a punishing thirty seconds of deep throating and pounding on his prostate fixed that right up.

Neither of them bothered to clean themselves up, Remmy was too tired, and Pandora was having a second self-awaking sitting in the steaming heat, the air heavy with the smell of sex. She pulled out her phone and flashed Remmy a toothy smile.

“Who should I text next?”

“A taxi.” Replied the ram.

“How about a guy? You seem to like things inside you.”

Remmy opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He slapped his forehead, and looked away, not able to stand the sunshine that was the Tiger’s excited face. “Someone small, and not one I know this time.” Her claws exploded into a flurry of movement, and he knew he was going to regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said I would do requests, you guys probably weren’t expecting this. That said, I do intend to have an actual relationship fic with Avo at some point, this was just a quick fuckfic to tide you over while my editor looks at Chapter 2 of The Pack Goes Camping.


End file.
